Fiore's Fairy Forest
by axlorg89
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Plue take a job request to guard (from trespassers) and tend to Fiore's Fairy Forest. Yet, there is a rumor! "Fairies take stars down to earth in that forest. If you and a lover meet there, you will be destined to be together forever" But Lucy can't mess around with romance when doing a request! Or can she? Nalu!
1. Fiore's Forest

**To my D. Gray-man Fans...I know what you're saying. You're saying: You have a uncompleted series and your starting another one... You left us hanging for 2 months (I think) First of all, the series is continuing but i had a tough time doing the chapter because a certain anime. I promise I will return!  
Anyways, ENJOY!**

"What a weird job request" Lucy said as she bent over to the Job Request Board and saw a piece of paper with a star format. It read

**_JOB REQUEST!_**

**_Rumors are spreading that 'Fiore's Stars' disappear from the sky and enter the ground of Fiore's Fairy Forest(My ownership Land). The rumor is that stars come down from the sky by 'fairies' and reach the ground on my land. Trespassers are continuously trespassing on my land. I want you to guard my land for 3 nights, til i can save up for my own guards._**

**_Reward: 10,000 jewels_**

'With that much jewels, you can get bodyguards already' Lucy thought to herself. Nevertheless, the pay seemed good and guarding was just too easy. A sudden spark went off in her head. What if the rumors were true? 'What am i thinking? That is crazy lucy!' She told herself.

Lucy turned around and quickly scanned the guild for a certain pink-haired dragon-slayer. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw Natsu and Happy chatting.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled out loud. Natsu turned his head and gave her his signature toothy smile. Which Lucy found just the slightest bit cute and childish. "Yea Luce?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"I have a job request we should do. Seems really easy." Lucy said as she handed him the request. She turned her head, as she looked for her whole team. "Where is Erza and Gray?" Lucy asked. Natsu, who was reading the request said "Some person is holding a dancing competition and Erza dragged Gray into it...Why would you choose an easy job? I can't blow up stuff!"

"It's good you can't blow up stuff, now we can actually keep the pay. So i guess it'll be just us."

"And Happy!"

"Aye" The unusual blue haired cat squealed. All of a sudden Mirajane appeared behind them.

"Oh you're going to take that job! Did you know that Fiore's Fairy Forest rumors also say that if you and another person see the stars that the fairies brought down to Earth, you and that person will be destined to be together romantically. Right Lucy?" Mirajane said as she smirked at Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy's cheeks tinted red while Natsu didn't think much of it. He noticed Lucy blushed but guessed it was because Lucy was weird.  
"You liiiike Natsu!" Happy told lucy while rolling his tongue.

Lucy's blushed deepened and grabbed Natsu's hand. "We better hurry!" Lucy said before she could hear Mirajane and Happy's chuckle.  
"I better go catch up with them Mira! Bye" Happy yelled at her as he made his way towards the exit.

Mirajane just giggled. Fiore's Fairy Forest was just the perfect place for a date. They don't know it themselves though. 'I thank whoever put up that request board' she said silently in her head before continuing with work.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Plue stood before a huge grey brick wall. There was a small, normal looking door in front of them. Natsu, casually knocked on the door.

"WHO GOES THERE!" A booming voice answered.

Lucy eeped at the voice before answering, "W-we are f-f-from Fairy Tail...We came to accept your r-request"  
The normal looking door opened and the group walked in. They were inside the wall.

"Ah, it is very nice to meet you" A small and feverish voice said.

"Where are you" Lucy questioned.

"Down Here"

Natsu and Lucy looked down to see a very short man standing in front of them. He had black hair that was pulled back, and a very straight mustache. "I was using the microphone to answer you. It helps scare trespassers" The man explained. "Oh Heavens, i forgot to introduce myself! I am Kurio Stumpis" Kurio added.

"Natsu"

"Happy!"

"Lucy...Oh and this is Plue" Lucy said while she pointed to her white doggy spirit.  
"I have to go now. I know it is a rather short meeting but i won't be back until 3 nights. Thats when i receive my pay. I must go now...Oh by the way...Here is a map of the forest. Toodaloo!" Kurio said before slamming the door shut, leaving the group inside.

Lucy, who has received the map, took a glance. Apparently there was a list of instructions attached to it. 'Outrageous! The request was only guarding...not gardening!' She angrily yelled in her mind.

She took a glance at the map first. It was poorly drawn yet enough to make it out. (If you are curious. Look up Black Forest in google. Thats a basic idea of Fiore's fairy forest). A river slid in between the map. It appeared at the end of the river was a waterfall, followed by a lake.

All of a sudden, warmth was felt near Lucy's cheek. She turned her gaze towards Natsu, who was peering over her to see the map. Lucy could feel her heart beating but simply ignored it. "Apparently we have a list to follow. No wonder he was in a rush... It seems we have to tend to the forest..." Lucy said to Allen.

"Are you serious! I don't want to do gardening. That's a woman's job." Natsu commented.

Happy, who was about to say 'Aye' noticed Lucy's evil aura. Happy and Plue took a step back. Lucy took a step forward to Natsu, with his back facing her.

Natsu turned around.

Natsu met his old friend.

"LUCY KICK!

* * *

"OW!" Natsu complained as Happy applied pressure to his face wounds. "Don't insult women Natsu!" Happy simply replied. "They are stronger than you even" Happy added.

"As i-" Before Natsu could finish that word, he saw Lucy's glare.

"Nevermind" Natsu muttered under his breath before sighing. Lucy's evil aura disappeared once again.

"You better fix that attitude or I WILL call erza here! And I will help reteach you!" Lucy warned Natsu while stretching her whip making a snap sound. Natsu gulped.

"Anyways, what does the list say we gotta do?" Natsu asked while yawning, trying to change the subject. 'Seems he's tired...It is night-time' Lucy thought to herself.  
"Lemme read..." Lucy announced

**_To-do list:_**

**_1. Make sure there are no trespassers._**

**_2. Take a count check of how many trees there are in the forest._**

**_3. Clean the lake of leaves and plants that may have fallen in._**

**_4. Clean the Canoes daily. (They have a dock by the river)_**

**_5. DON'T DESTROY THE FOREST!_**

**_There is a wooden cabin where you may stay at in the forest, by the time you read this, you will be teleported in the forest. TOODALOO!_**

"EH!" squealed Lucy before realizing she was in the cabin the note was talking about. The cabin was really simple. It had a kitchen with a spell on it to never run out of food, there was windows here and there, a sofa right in the middle of the room with a coffee table and a fireplace facing the couch, there was candles (So no light), and a double bed. Oh and there was NO BATHROOM.

Lucy sighed. She turned towards the bed and stalked towards it. She got in and covered the blankets on her. All of a sudden 2 strong and incredibly warm hands enveloped her waist and pulled her towards a object. And that object was Natsu. Lucy, blushing deep red, tried to push him, but Natsu's arms simply stayed put. Then it occurred to her that she was pushing his abs and well-built body. She blushed more.

She thought of calling his name but she realized that the warmth Natsu gave off was making her feel drowsy."Stupid Natsu" she whispered before drifting off to sleep with a tint of red in her cheeks.

Happy turned to Plue who were both watching the scene.

"She liiiiikes him!" Natsu whispered to Plue.

"PUNN PUN" Plue said while nodding.

The joined Natsu and Lucy on their bed as they curled up and slept on the edge of the bed.

The first day begins tomorrow.

The morning of the first day comes when Natsu finds Lucy in his arms.

**My first Fairy Tail fan fic! I feel good yet guilty at the same time. There will be 4 chapters in this story. Hope you enjoy, reviews help keep my motivation up! Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. The routine

**HEY guys! The story seems to be going well. Reviews help keep my motivation up! Here is Chapter 2, Enjoy!**

_Last Chapter_

_The first day begins tomorrow._

_The morning of the first day comes when Natsu finds Lucy in his arms._

_Now!_

Natsu's eyes slowly opens. _'Gah the light is go bright' _He thought to himself. He silently insulted the window before settling in to his bed. '_Happy sure is heavier. Since when does he smell like vanilla too?' _His eyes fluttered down to see that he was not holding Happy. He was holding Lucy.

A bright tint of red followed his cheeks after the discovery.

"You liiiiiiiike her" A voice teased.

Natsu turned his head to see Happy carrying Plue. Both were laughing.

"T-this means nothing!" Natsu began to stutter.

"Aye, aye! Your the one that pulled her close to you. We both saw it! Lets give you two some quit time" Happy told Natsu quietly before going out the front door.

"Wait, don't leave me like this" Natsu started aloud but then fell quiet after he realized he might wake up Lucy.

_Plan A_

'I could try to push her off'

So Natsu did just that except for the fact that Lucy wouldn't easily let go of her 'Teddy Bear'. Her hands instantly grabbed for the back of his head. She pulled him to her over-sized chest.

"Eh whump isp gonmup onm" Natsu muffled as his face enclosed in her breasts. Natsu flustered even more and got to the fact where he unconsciously. He pushed her with all his might that lucy ended up getting pushed all the way to the wall.

"Ow! The HECK!" Lucy began after being woken up by a wall smash.

Lucy looked over at Natsu and saw his face. Written with guilt and apologies.

"Natsu" Lucy said calmly, but obviously with a murderous intent.

"I-I think we should get started..." Natsu quivered as he ran towards the To Do list

"Aye, I already know what is" Happy said, appearing out of the window with Plue on Happy's back.

"So what is it?" Lucy asked.

"You gotta make sure there are no trespassers. Count the trees in the forest. Clean the lake. Clean the canoes, and finally, don't destroy the forest." Happy explained.

"We should divide and conquer Natsu! I will count the trees, and clean the lake. Happy and Plue can check for trespassers, and that leaves Natsu with the canoes and to not destroy the forest!" Lucy decided.

The plan was good so no one objected.

Plue stood on Happy's back as they both vanished into the sky, doing a monitor check. Natsu and Lucy went their separate ways. So begins the first day!

"Nye, This is so boring!" Happy stated to Plue

"Punn Pun!" Plue replied

"We should check on Lucy and Natsu. Hey Plue do you know where Lucy went?" Happy asked Plue.

"Punn" Plue said while pointing east.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he sped up into that direction...

"Ahh. This is so refreshing. Peace and quiet. The lake is already crystal clean and I am almost finished with the tree counting! This is more simple than I thought it would be! It only took all of the morning and some of the afternoon!" Lucy breathed as she signed in utter relief.

Not only that, she heard no explosions or smelled any fire, so things might actually go smoothly!

"What are you doing Lucy!" A voice that annoyed the heck out of Lucy called out.

Lucy looked at the sky. There was Happy and Plue just flying overhead.

"Your supposed to be guarding!" Lucy yelled at them as she raised her notebook to hassle them.

Instead of scaring them, Happy lowered and Plue took her notebook.

"Plue! When did you start behaving badly! Happy! Stop influencing him!" Lucy yelled. "and give me back my notebook!"

"Puun Pun!" Plue replied. Happy and Plue then left Lucy's view.

"dammit... They took my journal and that means...I HAVE TO RECOUNT!" Lucy wailed loudly. She then got her courage back and started recounting the trees.

"one...two...three" She murmured while taking account.

…

"NATSU!" Happy yelled as he saw Natsu.

"What Happy?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Lucy hasn't returned to the cabin yet!" Happy told Natsu.

Natsu, who was just on his way to the cabin, thought nothing of it. Though he felt something was missing...

"Oh Natsu! Your scarf is missing!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu looked down. Wide-eyed, his beloved scarf was missing.

"Happy go look for Lucy! I'll go find my scarf. I think I left it at the River with the canoes.

Just saying the word of a transportation method made him sick as he staggered down the path he came from.

'Why of all things, did I agree to clean up the canoes. I had to clean one and wait an hour before cleaning another!' He thought to himself.

"561...562...563...564" A voice murmured out.

Natsu was at the lake...So was Lucy.

The blonde was resting by a canoe that was parked in the ground. Her head simply rested as the sleeping blonde kept murmuring numbers.

"Tch, your so weird Lucy" Natsu said to himself.

"567...give to Natsu...568" Lucy murmured. This caught Natsu's attention. He looked at Lucy more closely. In Lucy's left hand was Natsu's scarf.

"Your a weirdo Lucy. Yet I like you being weird" Natsu commented. He than put the sleeping Lucy on his back, as if giving her a piggyback ride.

…

"Where was Lucy?" Happy asked as he awaited them in the cabin.

"She was being weird in weird places..." Natsu replied annoyingly.

He lied Lucy on the bed.

'She needs a shower...' Natsu concluded after she noticed dirt smudges on her body.

"Natsu where are you going out so late?" Happy asked.

"Taking a shower with Luce" Natsu casually explained.

As the door closed, Happy laughed til he fell on the ground. Knowing fully that Lucy will kill Natsu.

**I like how this is going! Oh well, I love your reviews! Thanks for the advice also! ^^ Let the Nalu fluff begin! If you haven't, you should check my other Nalu fanfic, Love potion!**


	3. Joke?

**I shall update again! Now, Lets see where we left off. My updates will be slower because I have other stories and the weekend is over.**

_**Previously**_

_"Natsu where are you going out so late?" Happy asked._

_"Taking a shower with Luce" Natsu casually explained._

_As the door closed, Happy laughed til he fell on the ground. Knowing fully that Lucy will kill Natsu._

_**Now**_

Natsu had just arrived at the lake where the waterfall was beating down on. Lucy was being carried bridal style. He gently put Lucy next to a rock in a slanting manner. He turned around and observed the lake. It was blueish, purple and the moon reflected off of it. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Natsu then turned to Lucy. He heard that when people wanted to relax they go to the hot springs and sometimes, people could go together with the same sex. And Natsu was pretty sure Lucy was stressed off. Heck, Natsu was too!

So he calmly took of his shirt, which showed his 6-pack, but before he could take off his pants, began thinking. Lucy would probably kill me and get the wrong idea. So he let his pants stay. (Boo D:)

He checked the water, it was freezing. He simply threw a fire ball into a lake and the lake got warmer to where it got hot.

"Now for the hard part." Natsu said. He tossed his head to Lucy's direction. She was fully clothed. Natsu pants (Before the Infinity Clock arc clothes) were good for swimming. Though Lucy was made more for hiking. It didn't look great for swimming. It was a pastel dark green jacket with a yellow tank top underneath it. She had blue skinny jeans and brown hiking boots.

Natsu being the dense idiot he had always been, thought Lucy would be glad he prepared her for the hot spring. He began taking off her green long sleeved jacket. It came off freely and then trying to take her tank top off. And at that exact moment. Lucy woke up.

"What the" She started but immediately became silent. Natsu just stood there. Shirtless. And he was taking her top off. Lucy for a moment wanted to scream but Natsu covered her mouth almost instantly. "Don't make a sound" He said quietly. Which Lucy though could be the most perverted thing he could say. Was Natsu a rapist?

Before she could Lucy Kick him, she noticed a sound, more like a rustle. Natsu was telling her to be quiet to not scare off what was making that noise.

Lucy heard the rustling again louder. Natsu took his hand off of Lucy, stood up while slouching and beckoned Lucy to follow. Lucy did as she said. "We need a plan, Natsu...Natsu?" Lucy whispered. Where was he.

"KYAAA!" A voice shrieked out.

There it was, a teenage girl on the ground with Natsu, putting his left hand on the girls back, keeping her down.

Lucy stood up straightly. So much for a plan. "Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Gomenasi (Sorry) Gomenasi! I heard the rumors of the Fairies appearing here at midnight, I heard tomorrow it was going to be a full moon, so I thought i'd wait out. I'm sorry for disturbing you and your boyfriend!" The worrisome girl yelled. She had big round glasses, brown hair in a braid, and regular clothes.

"Go back, or do you wanna drown?" Natsu threatened. Woah, this was a side Lucy has never seen before.

"Hai(Yes)" The girl said, before franticaly running off in the exit direction.

"When did you become so violent?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"When I don't blow up stuff" Natsu replied. "Ok, ready for the hot springs" Natsu added.

"H-hot springs" Lucy asked. Natsu struck his thumb towards the heated and bubbly lake.

"So that's why you were stripping me" Lucy said. Natsu nodded. "I'm going to change, no peeking!" Lucy demanded as she went behind a bush and started changing. Natsu, who was sitting on the ground craned his neck so he could see Lucy changing. Partly, because she didn't want him to, and partly because she had a good body. But Natsu only managed to see her back.

"Close your eyes" Lucy hollered from the tree.

"Okay!" Natsu said, closing his eyes.

He heard Lucy's footsteps pass him, and being the perverted idiot, he opened his eyes where Lucy had nowhere to hide. There she was, right infront of him, her eyes went wild as she "KYA"'d and dived towards the lake.

Natsu just sat there. Looking at where Lucy once was. That was nothing Natsu Dragneel would ever forget.

He waltz his way into the lake and sat besides Lucy, who was all flustered. She moved a inch. Natsu moved a inch closer. She moved, Natsu moved closer. She moved, he moved. She moved again only to find she was at the wall of the waterfall. Natsu moved closer.

"Why are you so close?" Lucy asked.

"Why do you not want me close to you" Natsu countered. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. She turned her head away from Natsu to hide her obvious blushing. Though Natsu didn't see any meaning in that question. Then it dawned on him. He looked the other way too. He wasn't much of a flirt. Than he decided, if he was doing it for fun, it would be natural.

Natsu turned to Lucy, who was still recovering from her major blush.

"Luce?" Natsu asked while smirking.

"Yes Natsu" Lucy asked cautiously.

"I've heard people do things in hot springs with someone. Wanna try?" Natsu asked.

Lucy who's blush tinted even more answered. "Depends on what is it?"

"I'll show you!" Natsu suggested as he grabbed both her wrists forcefully. He pushed her behind the waterfall and placed her hands on the wall behind the waterfall. Natsu smirked. He began leaning in. Natsu never felt this before. It seems as if another side of him is appearing. A pure romancer side perhaps? But Natsu felt something warm, other than his body heat, in his body.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing!?" Lucy asked while struggling to get away. Natsu said nothing but kept leaning in. "Nats-" she got cut off. Natsu let go of her. He howled with laughter! "YOU THOUGHT I WOULD- HAHAHA-I SO GOT YOU!".

Lucy simply stood there. Registering every that has happened. "I-I-Idiot" She muttered. "I can't believe you consider that a joke" She added. Her head was low and she was shaking. "Luce, it was jus-" "SHUT UP! And don't call me Luce either. I've had it with your wild behavior! I'm going...Goodbye...Natsu" She said before rushing out. Natsu saw her tears fly by him.

When she said farewell, Natsu could feel that the farewell meant more than leaving the room. It felt as if she left his nakama for good. Natsu stood there. He felt terrible. Why did he do that. He swam through the waterfall. She was nowhere in sight. He had to go after her. He got out of the lake, picked his shirt up, and ran towards the cabin.

It wasn't a long path, but to Natsu, it felt forever. When Natsu finally reached the cabin, he saw Lucy. She was sleeping on the couch. Her mascara showed that she has been crying for a while. Natsu sighed. He picked up Lucy and put her down on the bed. He grabbed himself a blanket. No...He didn't even deserve a blanket. He just lied on the couch. Thinking to himself. What have I done. The 2nd night was over. Natsu had only one day to make it up to her.

**Wow, Natsu was being a JERK! I almost cried when writing Lucy's part. (Partly cause I was listening to a song that followed the mood) Wonder how this will play out. Reviews please.**


	4. The Fairy

**And Thus it began. When Natsu (OOC) messed with Lucy. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Last Time**

_He grabbed himself a blanket. No...He didn't even deserve a blanket. He just lied on the couch. Thinking to himself. What have I done. The 2nd night was over. Natsu had only one day to make it up to her._

**Now**

Natsu woke up. It was late. He rose from and couch, yawned, and looked over at the bed. The bed was empty. Seems Lucy started her duties pretty early.

"NATSU! Look what I found!" Happy yelled as he flew into sight. "What is it Happy?" Natsu asked, still in dream mode.

"I found this in the food cabinet! It's pills. Especially motion sickness." Happy explained.

"THAT'S THE BEST MEDICINE I HAVE EVER HEARD OF!" Natsu yelled. He snatched the pill bottle out of Happy's paws, opened the lid and began chucking the contents inside out.

…

Only one pill came out.

"Seems as if it was used a lot. I read the instructions. It lasts for one day." Happy added.

Natsu didn't care, he swiftly swallowed the pill. Time to test this buddy out!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What about your duties Natsu?" Happy reminded. Natsu groaned. He just had one job to do, and it was fairy easy.

"Ehg, Fine... Happy make sure to check greatly for intruders. Remember last night at-" He paused, remembering last night. He frowned.

"Aye, sir!" Happy answered before flying out the window.

He was alone now.

…

Lucy had finished counting the trees. She simply called out Virgo and Sagittarius. Virgo counted from below, while Sagittarius counted with his arrows. She got finished in no time.

Now she had to clean the lake. She shivered. Remembering what happened last time. She wanted nothing to do with that lake.

She went up to the lake, poked a key into the water, and summoned Aquarius.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW BRAT!" Aquarius angrily exclaimed, making the blond shudder.

"I-I was wondering if you could clean the lake up...P-P-Please?" Lucy stuttered.

"You called me out for cleaning duties. I will show you who's cleaning!" Aquarius yelled. She summoned her water and it immediately caused a flood. The flood pulled Lucy into the lake.

"Oh yea. I'm going to go off with my boyfriend On vacation for five weeks. It's too bad. You don't have a boyfriend" Aquarius told Lucy.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! NATSU PUSHED ME AGAINST THE WALL AND BEGAN T-" She yelled frustrated but cut-off. She began blushing deeply.

"Wait. You got a boyfriend?" Aquarius asked. Suddenly interested in her masters life.

"Not exactly. Natsu was just being a jerk and messing with me. He simply teased me." Lucy said.

"If that's the case. I will be going with my hot boyfriend! BYE!"

"SO INCONSIDERATE!" Lucy yelled to noone in particular.

She stalked off. The lake was already clean. She just needed this day to be over. Then she could leave all 'this' behind. Lucy looked at the sun. It was high. About 6:30 p.m. Maybe. She didn't notice that she closed her eyes as she was walking.

She walked and walked. Refusing to open her eyes, until... she tripped.

"UAGH!" Lucy gapped. She opened her eyes. She was in a canoe. Thank goodness it was tied to the dock, otherwise she would've flown off into the river down stream. As she began to get up, she noticed her leg was stuck in one of canoe seats. She tried pulling and twisting. Nothing. She raised her head above the Canoe, as far as she could stretch. The other canoes were clean. But this canoe seemed a bit dirty. She noticed a bucket of water and a rag. He must've ran out of soap. Lucy thought.

She just thought of waiting for him, before realizing the fight she made. She decided she oughta keep low. The sooner this job was over, the sooner she didn't have to meet Natsu. Lucy summoned Plue. To keep her company. She used so much energy to call 4 spirits out today. If she pulled another, she would be knocked out.

… She just could doze off...

It was 11:50. 10 minutes until midnight.

"Happy, did you find the extra bar of soap?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Aye! Here it is Natsu!" Happy said handing over the bar of soap.

"Can I come with you?" Happy asked.

"Sure!" Natsu responded.

He went out the door and began to walk down the path. Wondering what he should say to Lucy when they meet.

"_Punnn Pun Punn" _A familiar voice made.

"Shhh...Just pull harder Plue. I'm sure you can pull it out." A feminine voice encouraged.

Natsu walked over to the nearly dirty boat that was tied to the dock. He looked inside. There was Lucy, her foot stuck underneath the canoe seat. And Plue, trying to pull her feet out of the seat.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu mumbled a bit surprised.

Lucy looked up at Natsu. "Natsu!?" She said, before narrowing her gaze. Avoide any eye contact.

"Need help?"

"No..."

"Guess I will leave you here?"

"Don't go! Just get me out."

"Can I burn it?"

"No, that might cost us our reward"

"Can I pull it out?

"Violation of property"

"Just pull your foot out?"

"Basically"

Natsu did just that. He entered the canoe and tried his best not to touch anything inappropriate. He put his hands on her slender legs. He felt a urge to take in every curve of her body but ignored it.

He pulled and pulled. Her foot came off but Natsu fell by the gravity of pulling hard. So he fell on Lucy.

Lucy and Natsu began shaking the boat vigarously. Trying to get up. But they shaked it so violently that the rope teared. Off they went, as the canoe flowed smoothly in the river. They finally got up. Natsu, freaked out for a second but calmed down after he remembered the pill.

He pulled Lucy onto him, by the waist.

"Natsu, if this is another one of your jokes, it isn't f- You aren't sick!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Found some medicine" Natsu grinned. It was a awkward silence. Then they both started laughing.

"Sorry-haha-Lucy! I didn't -hahah mean to hurt your feelings." Natsu said, inbetween laughs.

"Yea...hehe...me to! Ha" Lucy responded, as she giggled.

"I promise that the next time I do it. It will be for serious"

"N-next time?" She said blushing.

Natsu pulled her closer. She turned her head to look at him. He cupped her chin. Smiled softly, and gently kissed it.

Lucy stood in mid-shock. Millions of things went in on her head. What to do. LUCY KICK HIM! SHOVE HIM INTO THE WATER! DROWN HIM! PUNCH THE HECK OUTA HIM! All those options seemed attractive but he did take her first kiss. Might as well enjoy it. So she kissed him back.

"Luce, look around you." Natsu said breaking the kiss. Lucy looked around her. There it was. The Fairies of Fiore's Forest. It was small light balls. She came closer to one. Natsu putting his hands around her protectively so she wouldn't fall in the water.

'It was nothing more than a rumor. There was no fairies. It was just fireflies' She said to herself. Still, it was quite a pretty sight. The lights against the dark sky was stunning. She rested her back against Natsu's chest. The rumor about fairies may be fake. But she wanted to test about two lovers meeting under here being together forever.

She closed her eyes before opening them once more. The fireflies all disappeared. Except one. It was unusually bright, and had a odd-looking tail. It even sparkled a bit. She leaned in close. She didn't see the fat lights the usual fireflies had. It looked like it had a devil-like tail. It even seemed to look like one of those...FAIRIES!

She escaped Natsu's grasps easily, stood up and reached for it. That is, until Natsu started throwing up on the side of the canoe. She turned to Natsu.

"I THOUGHT YOU TOOK MEDICINE!" Lucy screamed at him.

"It wore...off" Natsu said, in between motion sicknesss. She glanced back up. And like the fireflies and Fairy disappeared.

"Should we pick them up?"

_Punn pun punnn!_

"Yea your right. I got Natsu. You help me with Lucy."

Lucy looked up. There was Happy and Plue (On happy's back)

"Thank goodness..." She muttered to herself.

She looked up and saw they stopped in their tracks eyes wide.

"Guys?"

"Lucy?"

"Yea?

"Waterfall"

"Wha-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" She screamed as she held on tight to Natsu as they fell down the waterfall, into the lake.

**Ahh. I feel so calm now that the last chapter is all that is left. That lifts my burden! Not that it was a burden. Oh well. Review please.**


	5. GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!

**Last Chapter! I had fun making it. Thank you for all your support! I loved it Fairy Much. (See what I did there) Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail In any way.**

**Last Time**

"_Waterfall"_

"_Wha-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" She screamed as she held on tight to Natsu as they fell down the waterfall, into the lake._

_**Now**_

"We are sorry for the inconvenience. Please forgive us!" Lucy said, as she and Natsu bowed down to the owner of the forest.

"Yes, and you will pay every single jewel for that canoe. It was a limited edition. They don't make it anymore now-a-days. If I sum the cost up. It is the cost of your reward." The owner said, furiously.

Inside, Lucy was screaming. "We understand!" Natsu said.

"NOW GET THE FAIRY OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. The duo scrambled and ran away from the front door.

"Sigh...young kids these days." The owner said. Fervently patting his head with a cloth.

He looked at the window and saw the pink haired smirking at the blonde. The blonde simply recoiled back. Though the owner couldn't see, he was sure she was blushing.

He saw them both holding hands walking away.

"Atleast one good thing came out of this silly quest" He said to himself.

"Aye, and they lived happily ever after!" Happy said while nibbling on some fish.

"THE MAVIS ARE YOU DOING HERE! THIS AIN'T A HEART-WARMING STORY! GET THE HECK OUT!"

**And thus, it ended. But don't fret. There are other nalu stories. My first nalu story has been first completed. Thank you for your support. 3**


End file.
